


R「是你的雅马哈1 ‘车库’」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Genre: 王一博 - Freeform, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 「泥」「塑」「慎」「入」高雷预警！！！4k字车公共场所doi/Dirty Talk/泥塑性转/ooc车手啵 x 白富美又骚又表又纯又嗲大学生赞「老福特 @十米九万李」
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 42





	R「是你的雅马哈1 ‘车库’」

**Author's Note:**

> 「泥」「塑」「慎」「入」
> 
> 高雷预警！！！4k字车  
> 公共场所doi/Dirty Talk/泥塑性转/ooc
> 
> 车手啵 x 白富美又骚又表又纯又嗲大学生赞
> 
> 「老福特 @十米九万李」

王博来到95酒吧的时候心情很糟。

筹备了很久的摩托车比赛，却因为摩托车临时出现问题而错失了奖杯。

他宽肩腿长，气质出众，一进门其实就有很多人蠢蠢欲动了。奈何浑身散发着生人勿近的气息，就差把“离我远点”这四个字写脸上，所以直到他坐下要了今天第一杯威士忌，都没人敢靠近。

他烦躁地看了看周围，待在车队里太久，他已经很久没出来玩了。结果全是一些歪瓜裂枣，啧，无语。

就在他慢悠悠地准备要第二杯酒时，突然眼神一亮——  
门口走进来一个娇滴滴的女孩。离得太远，王博其实看的不是非常清楚，但是直觉告诉他绝对是个大美人。

肖赞确实是个大美人，还是个不折不扣的白富美，属于从小就被众星捧月捧大的。声音温温柔柔的，平常像个小兔子一样，大大的眼睛眨巴眨巴，分分钟能把人的魂都给勾了去。学校里的男生们看到肖赞就觉得她纯透了，只可远观。然而架不住她腰细屁股翘，皮肤白，女乃子也又挺又圆，所以男生们都只敢偷偷地小声讨论她长得有多骚有多勾人云云。

这天肖赞刚在外面画完了作业，就发现天已经黑了。正准备回学校宿舍，却刚好看到95酒吧，不知道为什么，她今天有一种想要进去一探究竟的冲动，她去过酒吧，可一般都是跟着哥哥们，从没有好好的进去玩过。

于是肖赞这只小兔子，刚巧就被王博给碰到了。

————

“嗯…”肖赞被王博抱在摩托车座前面，她背抵着王博摩托车的车把，感觉有点硌。

“不舒服，不要靠着这个。“她一手搂着王博的脖子，一手轻轻拽着王博的头发，在他耳边娇滴滴的撒娇。

王博正在她又大又软的女|乃子前种草莓，听到她发出类似于呻吟一般的撒娇声，顿时感到一股热血往下腹涌去。

“大小姐就是麻烦。”一边说着，他一边搂住肖赞的细腰，把她挪到了自己的大腿上。

肖赞一坐下就感觉到有一个硬邦邦的东西抵着她，往下摸了一把，低低笑了起来。

“笑什么，再笑在这里就把你操了” 王博恶狠狠威胁了一下她，低头隔着白色的t袖衫含住了肖赞早已挺立的乳头。

“啊！嗯我错了…嗯…” 肖赞措不及防被含这么一下，半个身子都酥软了。虚虚地靠在王博身上。

王博有技巧的含弄着她的奶|头，舌头在奶|尖周围打着圈，然后再一下整个含进去，白色的衣服有一圈深色的水渍晕开，羞耻无比。

”嗯…嗯…另一边…”

王博松开她被玩弄至软烂的奶|头，凑过去细细密密地吻她，吻她软软的嘴唇和唇下那颗小小的痣，问她：“嗯？什么另一边？”

“另一边也要…”

“要什么？”

“要…嗯…要你弄弄”

肖赞羞的不行，但又娇气，一边没有被亲到的奶|尖又痒又难受。她哪里被这么搞过？快感使她的眼神变得迷离了起来。王博看到她这个又纯又骚的样子简直喜欢的不行，听到了想要听到的话，便深吻了她一下，又去伺候她另一边被冷落的奶头。

“不行了…好难受…呜呜呜呜“肖赞被玩了这么久，下面的春水早就泛滥成灾。此时她只觉得需要什么东西来填满她，里面又痒又湿。

”怎么了宝贝，告诉老公哪里难受？嗯？” 王博存心逗弄她，他爱惨了她被欺负的委委屈屈的样子。

“老公，下面，下面难受，呜呜”

王博眼神中有着毫不掩饰的欲望，再接再厉地问道：‘‘宝宝下面难受，那要老公怎么样呢？’’ 说罢还往上挺了挺腰，尺寸惊人的性器隔着衣物蹭着肖赞娇嫩的洞口，把人顶的娇喘连连。

肖赞这下是真的急了，她哪有被这么吊着过，一下子就真委屈了起来，小手锤起了王博的肩膀：：“就是难受啊，你快点，呜呜呜现在还欺负我。”

王博没想到她这么娇气，见她真的要掉泪花了，心疼的要命，连忙凑过去哄，温柔地亲着肖赞的脸蛋和眼睛下的眼泪，说道：“好好好，不欺负宝贝了。宝宝我们先回家好不好？现在还在外面呢。”

是的，他们刚刚一直都在酒吧后面的停车库里。停车库虽然是只对在酒吧消费的客人的，但是难保不会有人早早结束然后听到这里的动静。再加上王博骑的是摩托车，危险系数就更大了。

“我不管！呜呜呜，下面湿湿的难受死了。”

王博短暂地沉默了。

（王鸭脖你是个男人就给妈妈上！）

经不住肖赞在他怀里扭啊扭的一直撒娇，王博自己确实也憋的难受，于是他捏了捏肖赞滚圆的屁股，在她耳边低声说道：“那宝宝一会儿可不能叫出来啊，不然引来别的男人，看到你这个骚样子，肯定要一起操你了。”

肖赞听到他在她耳边低声耳语，不由地涨红了脸。光从娇嫩的小脸上来看，肖赞还是个清纯的女大学生。偏偏下面又已经湿的不成样子，只等男人的肉棒进去，大开大合地把她操到高潮。

王博把肖赞纯白的蕾丝小内裤拉到她白嫩的脚踝处，小内裤就这么晃晃的锤在肖赞的脚上。借着小短裙的掩盖，王博把性器掏出，从裙子下面一下一下地蹭着肖赞早已出水的花穴。

停车库昏暗，肖赞又被玩的晕晕乎乎的，没有直观地看到王博那粗大的东西，不然肯定要害怕的嘤嘤直哭。

“唔…你要轻点呀…我害怕。” 她感觉到王博又热又硬的龟|头抵住了她的花穴，那里还未曾被开发过，十分娇嫩。

“小骚货，现在知道怕了？刚刚找操的时候怎么不怕。” 王博蹭了两下觉得肖赞下面那里太过于紧致，自己又天赋异禀，一下子进去怕是会疼死这个娇滴滴的大小姐，于是他一手揽着肖赞软细的腰肢，另一只大手探进肖赞裙底进去扩张。

王博一根手指刚进去，肖赞就忍不住达到了今天第一个高潮。

“啊…啊！” 她被突然的快感刺激到，一下子瘫倒在王博身上，还好王博一手抱着她，不然她根本没力气支撑。

王博没想到她这么敏感，刚进去一根手指就能高潮：“宝宝怎么这么骚？嗯？刚进去一根手指就不行了呢。一会儿老公整个插进去，宝宝是不是就要被玩坏掉了？嗯？“

”呜呜…”肖赞此时还在高潮的快感中，只越发的娇气，两只手揽着王博的脖子，对他十分依赖，像是被他的话刺激到，小穴又快速地收缩了一下。

男人继续探入第二根手指，开始模仿性器一样地抽插了起来，肖赞的欲望又重新被带动了起来，手指已经不能满足她的骚穴，她想要吃王博的大肉棒。

“老公，老公进来吧…”

“小骚货。”

王博早已经硬的不行，他憋了这么久都没有粗暴的直接进去，完全是因为赞赞看起来太娇嫩了，他不舍得。这时听到了她的要求，直接抽出手指，飞快的从裤子口袋摸出一个大号的安|全|套，性器对准穴口直直干了进去。

“啊！！啊…！好疼呀呜呜呜呜疼死了…“ 

王博刚干进去一个龟头就发现肖赞真是个名器，里面又紧又热，还没完全进去就已经让自己爽的倒吸了一口气。只是肖赞还是个雏儿，他的大几把进入的实在有些艰难。

“放松，一会儿就不疼了，乖，让老公进去。” 他拍了几下肖赞的屁股，诱哄着然后凑上去跟她接吻，把她亲的迷迷糊糊的，然后握着她的腰肢一下子整个干了进去。

“啊啊啊啊！！！” 肖赞被措不及防的整个干穿，脑子一片空白。

“乖，马上就不疼了，宝宝忍一忍。” 王博一边安抚着她，一边轻轻地开始抽送，他憋的太久，但还是控制着力道，没有大开大合的伤到她。

“嗯，嗯呀…”最开始的疼痛过去了以后，肖赞很快得了趣，开始发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声。第一次就是乘骑，进入的极深，但肖赞真的好像天生就是骚货，大奶子被干的一颠一颠，她还随着王博的顶弄微微摇晃着。

“老公快一点，赞赞想要…”

王博听了她发骚一般的请求，眼睛都红了，他重重地捏了一下肖赞的大屁股，开始疯狂的插干。

“这可是你要的，骚逼，操死你！”

“啊啊啊！啊啊好棒，好大…要被老公干死了，啊……”

肖赞被突然加重力道的王博干的娇喘不停，完全忘了他们还在地下车库，幸好王博的摩托一直习惯停在角落，而此刻停车场还没有人靠近过。

“干死你，干死你这个骚货”

王博打桩机一般的操干把肖赞这个初尝情事的雏儿干的大脑发晕，肖赞只能凭借本能地抓着王博的肩膀，随着他的顶弄嗯嗯啊啊地叫着求饶。

突然，王博停下了猛烈的攻势，嘘了一声让肖赞别说话。

“嗯？老公怎么了…“肖赞被干的飘飘欲仙，水灵灵的大眼睛迷糊地看着王博，小声地问道。

”有人。“王博听到隔着一排车子，斜对面的停车场肯定有人来了。

肖赞这只娇滴滴的小兔子顿时被吓得瞪大了眼睛，小穴也不由地紧紧收缩了一下，夹的王博倒吸了一口气，差点直接缴械。

“干什么？想夹死你老公吗？”王博捏了一下她的屁股，低头恶狠狠地去亲她的嘴唇。

不远处还能听到几个男人大声的道别声，但是过去了两分钟，他们依旧没有驱车离开，而是依旧大声地在停车场里说话：“你是来得太晚没看到，你来之前不久，有个巨骚的妞进来！可惜啊，还没进来绕一圈就被一个男的带走了。啧啧那个胸，那个脸蛋，又纯又勾人，真是绝了。”

…  
“宝宝，他们在说你的大奶呢…” 

“他们肯定不知道，你现在就在这个停车场被男人干。”

王博吸吮着肖赞被人肖想的大奶，一直一路亲上去到达了她的耳垂，把她的耳垂含住，轻轻地咬着。

肖赞下面还含着王博挺立的性器，被他的骚话刺激的不住地颤抖着，求饶道：“别，别说了…”

“宝宝，我忍不住了。你别叫出声知道吗？他们那么喜欢你，你肯定不想被他们发现的对不对？”

“唔…呜呜嗯！”王博一说完就开始小幅度地干弄，肖赞被巨大的快感刺激的流出了一点眼泪，想要呻吟，但马上用手捂住了自己的小嘴。

王博九浅一深地操干着，巨大的肉棒顶的肖赞快要憋不出喉咙里的娇嗔，只能小声地捂住嘴巴偶然嗯啊一下，听的王博更加兴奋。

王博猛然顶到了一个更深的地方，肖赞只觉得快感甚至比之前又增多了好多！她控制不住的叫出了声来。

“啊！！” 叫完以后猛然闭上了嘴巴，刚刚的一记顶弄让她措不及防的达到了高潮。

“好了宝宝，他们走了。” 原来王博是听好那一群人关上了车门终于准备离开，才坏心顶弄了一下。

说完，王博抱着已经双目失神的肖赞肆无忌惮地操干了起来，他抱着肖赞，就着坐在王博性器的姿势给她转了个圈。

“啊啊啊！” 肖赞感觉到王博的肉棒在她温热的花穴里转了个圈，然后王博让她扶着摩托车把手，起身开始疯狂的干她。

“嗯嗯额嗯！！！老公不要……不行了呜呜呜呜啊！！”

“老子憋都快憋死了，乖，宝贝让老公射出来。”

肖赞的大屁股撅着，王博看着眼红，一个巴掌甩过去拍在白嫩的屁股上，干的愈发地狠。噗嗤噗嗤的水声无比淫荡。

“老公，老公不行了呜呜呜赞赞要坏掉了…呜呜。”

王博捏她的奶子，把她玩的嗷嗷直叫，每一下都重重的干到子宫，肖赞觉得自己肚子都要被他干穿，但是又爽的无法自拔。

“赞赞要去了…要去了啊啊啊啊！！！”

随着一记狠狠的干弄，肖赞居然站着潮吹了！

她的腿软的不行，几乎要跪倒，王博扶着她的腰狠狠地干了最后几下，随着她小穴喷涌出一股热热的液体，王博也射了。

————

王博把她抱在腿上缓神，温温柔柔地给她擦干净腿间的液体，有的甚至已经凝固。他的精液和赞赞的水混在一起，简直是淫荡至极，他看了一眼，顿时觉得自己好像又有点硬了。

他低头亲吻着女孩的头发和脸颊。

“我叫王一博。”

————

小ql的初次doi get！  
Lofter@十米九万李


End file.
